Silence Is Everything
by Paradise Eco
Summary: With the control of Icelands within Seth's grasp, he's making Vice's dreams come true. Eli struggles with the current state of the world, and Sabine tries to understand her new life. And no one ever thinks the butterfly is dangerous, even deadly.
1. Into Action!

**Paradise Eco**

haha! you thought you gotten rid of me eh? Nope so welcome to my newest fanfiction, _Silence Is Everything_! Yippy! this is the thrid book so you're gonna have to go all the way back to _Weight of The World_ followed by _Don't You Fake It _before you read this okay? :) This fanfic takes place two years after DYFI. I do hope you enjoy this story, and you know the rules R.E.R. (read, enjoy, reveiw)

_Summary: Two years has passed since Kras City declared war, and it doesn't look too good. With the control of Icelands within Seth's grasp, he's making Vice's dreams come true. Eli struggles with the current state of the world, and Sabine tries to understand her new life. With new beginnings on the way, expect everyone because no ever expects the butterfly._

_Song for Fanfiction: Silence by Aly & AJ_

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 1: Into Action!_

The sun was setting in the hot wasteland as the tiny creatures crawled about, the hot sun was finally going down on another normal hot day. By the waterfall a hooded figure was leaning down by the water, washing their dirty hands in the water and using them to drink out of. Their car, the tiny buggie, sat behind them the motor off. The sun was coloured with vibrant oranges, purples and reds; sending the message that tomorrow would be an amazing day for all. The vibes wouldn't go well for weather, the sun was always shining in the wasteland and would never quit. The heat would be back and everyone would be sweating by 9:30am.

The person stood and started walked back to their tiny car, in the back was a bunch of goodies from the lastest run out into the wasteland. From behind a sand dune a bunch of Marauders jumped over the dune, the Spargan grabbed their gun in their car and fired at the Marauders. They started to drive around the person as they started up the buggie, slamming on the gas going backwards. The Marauders followed the person before they slammed on the gas again, driving forward right past them. The Spargan laughed as they drove past the waterfall and towards their home, right to the Spargus Gates. The doors doors opened and the buggie slid inside, sending a gust of wind into the faces of Jak, Kleiver and King Sig.

Kleiver rolled his eyes as he walked away from the two smirking males, Jak stood in a pair of white shorts and an open blue shirt. Around his neck was the seal of Mar, his father's seal to the kingdom. King Sig stood with his peacemaker in hand, he wore a black shorts and gray shirt. On his shoulders were heads of Metal Heads that never stood a chance, his hair -just like Jak's- was starting to show sign of age but refused to slow down. Sig marched up to the person in the buggie and took the treasures, he laughed as the person got out.

"Look at all of these, cherry has spark!" Sig laughed again padding the teen on their back, the teen gave a sigh. "A tougher then you thought eh?" The teen nodded as Sig crossed his arms. "I'd say this cherry is a Wasteland by heart! How 'bout you Jak?" The blonde male frowned.

"On certain turns you should've breaked so you would've slid out like you always do," Jak sighed and gave a small grin. "But even without the jumping gear you managed to clear huge gaps and drive at top speeds away from the Marauders." Jak held out his hand to give props, the person reached out instead and wrapped their arms around Jak's waist. Jak stared blankly at the laughing Sig, Jak patted their head and gave a nervous chuckle. "You did good son." The person pushed him away and crossed their arms, Sig and Jak both chuckled and Jak shook his head. "Sorry, you did good daughter."

The Spargan dropped their hood and the platinum blonde hair showed, their purple eyes were hidden behind a pair of goggles. They took of the cloak and folded it over their tanned arm, they wore a purple, white and green bra top with baggy taned pants. Jak's eye twitched as the girl walked past him, he followed her as Sig went about looking through the bag.

"Sabine," Jak growled. "Do you remember that conversation we had about the clothing?"

"Yah." Sabine said dropping the cloak and picking up the guns for her belt, she fluffed her hair and walked into the very big sandy city. "And all I heard was blah, blah, blah."

"Sabine-" Jak said again as someone screamed, a boy in a pair green cargo pants ran and a white shirt ran down the path towards the Mars. He had bouncy blonde curls with blue roots, his eyes were a light shade of blue as he hooked onto Sabine's legs. With his big eyes, he whimpered to Sabine.

"Save me please!" In his mouth he had teeth, expect for two on the top and one at the bottom. Jak chuckled as a girl with brown hair ran down the path, she wore a white dress and her feet were bare. She stopped infront of Jak and Sabine, she gave a low bow and flashed a metal smile.

"Hello Jak," The girl beamed, on her head was a tiny crown. Jak bent down to the girl and gave her a small grin, she twisted back and forth and played with her fingers. "I can play with Herr?"

"Sorry Twila, it's time for him to come in. You can play with him tomorrow."

"'kay!" Twila cheered.

"Like hell she can!" Herr shouted before Twila nodded and skipped away. Sabine smirked and looked down at Herr, he was glaring at the girl as she went up the path to her mother. "Why did Queen Vice have to send over an ambassador to Spargus again?"

"Vice wanted a better understanding of the cities, that's why Seth lives in Triban." Herr snorted at his sister.

"Seth is there because his army is there, not because he's an ambassador." The two Mar siblings looked to Jak, his face was coated with sadness. Last time he saw Seth it was a year ago, on the Triplet's 18th birthday. Seth went to live in the Triban -formerly known as the Icelands- to control the Boy Army of Triban aka BAT and help Empress Vice with taking back her father's nation and her familes honour. With the happiness of Seth, it also brougth the sorrow of Elijah. After his 18th birthday, Eli fell off the deep end. A week after, he ranaway from home and there was no word from him since then. Keria was heartbroken and spent hours crying with Sabine, after Grante tragic death... no one knew how he would act after 6 months.

"It's been almost 3 years now," Jak said turning and leading his childern to the house. "I know that he's dead."

"I don't know about that," Sabine said opening the door to the house, a crocodog ran down the stairs and jumped on Herr. Who ran up the stairs yelling to Keira that they were home, Sabine walked up the stairs with Jak. "Eli could be alive as the the wasteland is hot."

* * *

Out in the north was the frozen tundra is the formerly known Icelands, two years after Slade's capture and imprisonment Vice became Queen. Seth and Ryren both vowed to stay behind in the Icelands to make it a safer place, by the other of Queen Glamour Vice, Seth was named Commander of the Boy Army of Triban; BAT for short. After a year Seth left Spargus and moved into the palace of Triban, Vice lived also within the palace. Just outside the palace was main HQ for BAT, with other post around the city for them.

Seth sat at the front of the building, from living in Triban for over two years his complexion had lighten. He wore a white sweater and blue jeans, around his neck was a purple scarf and on his brown head was purple hat. In his hand was a white smoke, after his twin brother, Elijah, went missing he'd turned to smoking to cool his nerves. Seth hoped that Eli would turn his face for everyone to see, but no luck.

Wandering around wasthe purple and gold shashed boys of BAT, ranging from ages of 9 to 18 these boys came from their towns or villages in the one wheres. Some were in the army during Slade's run and others came when they found out Seth had joined, many left and many joined. Luckily he kept count, he had over 500 boys in his army.

Seth ashed out his smoke when the doors to the palace opened, the large wooden doors of the house -it only had three floors so Seth considered it a house compared to Haven. Two men stepped out with a tinier man, he tooted a horn and slauted the air. Commoners stopped to watch as their Queen stepped out, Vice should've stepped out in a long winter dress with fur along the bottom. Satin glvoes, fur boa and a tra on her head; but the girl was starting to look less like a Queen everyday. Seth chuckled as Vice came out of the house, her hands on her hips.

Queen Glamour Vice wore a long sleved green shirt and tanned pants, the dreds that were on her head before were combed out into a blond line. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and walked down the steps, on her head was a red hat and her hands were covered with mittens.

"Seth." Vice said walking down the steps, Seth followed her and smirked.

"Where are you off to today?" Vice smirked glancing back at Seth.

"It's Friday, I'll be back by... lets say Sunday?" Seth sighed.

"You do this every weekend, how 'bout staying in the city for once?"

"No way!" Vice shouted. "Tha weekend is a day I get ta let lose! Party with other princess and royals!" Vice chuckled. "Maybe ya should come, take a weekend off Seth!"

"No thanks." Seth said looking back at the palace, Vice stomped and turned to him.

"Commander Seth! I order ya ta protect me this weekend in Haven City!" Seth gave a low growl to Vice as she turned and walked towards the Hellcat waiting for her, Seth crossed his arms and sighed. He really didn't want to go to Haven, he didn't want to see his old gang or his family; he wanted to stay in Triban in his snow, cold and loneliness.

TBC...


	2. Lonely

**Paradise Eco**

thank you to Eco Master for reveiwing this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget the golden rule R.E.R.!!! ps, I know this is pretty late to comment about but CANADA WON GOLD IN HOCKEY!!! Tim Hortons was packed with people cheering and partying, supposely coffee was free for that night. :P

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 2: Lonely_

White high heels clicked as they walked down the hallway, behind the blonde girl were KG's that whispered among themsleves. She glanced back at them, before running down the hallway of the Fortess. When she reached the elevator, she hit the button and slid down the wall. She wore a pair of black pants and a frilly pink top, she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear before sighing. Apart of her agreement with her parents were that she'd learn something that would help a city, she'd always though Kras was in the dumps so why not move out to Haven with her boyfriend?

When the elevator stopped on her floor, she gathered herself up and walked out. She smiled at the boy sitting at the control panel, his black hair had grown longer over time; showing that he was trying to relax with his age. He wore brown pants and vest over a white dress shirt, but on his belt were still his old pistol and knife.

"Hey..." She said making him jump, he chuckled.

"Leian, you're always more... loud when you come in."

"Sorry Jahen," Lei said placing the folders she had on the control panel. "How's everything going?"

"Good."

"Bad." A voice said from behind them, the two teens turned and looked at the hologram. The image of a man wearing orange pants, a white shirt and large glasses stood behind them. Lei rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong now Vin?"

"What's not wrong!" Vin shouted waving his arms in the air. "Eco levels still are dropping, and Kras City still won't open their gates to the outside world! What are we going to do?!"

"What we've been doing for the last two years," Jahen said with a sigh. "Go in strong, and come out more powerful. You're being a wimp Vin."

"Don't forget about the Sand Raiders!" Lei rolled her eyes.

"The Sand Raiders are nothing to worry about, they get what they want and they go away. Their like Spargus' gaurd, 'kay?"

"Negative!" Vin shouted. "There's more attacks with Spargans then anyone else!"

"Because they live in Spargus, also Krasian aren't allowed out of their walls!"

"They still can sneak over! I think I know because I know how that wall is planned out AND designed." Vin shouted back at Lei, she crossed her arms.

"Restart programe." She said with a smirk as Vin diseappered, Jahen sighed and leaned back on the controls.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"He was getting on my nerves." Lei said giving him puppy dog eyes; Vin suddenly reappered and crossed his arms.

"You're not nice person!" Vin shouted.

"Really? Sleep mode." Lei shouted as Vin's head fell to it's side and he started to snore. "Come on," She said walking out of the office, Jahen rolled his eyes and followed the blonde to the elevator. "Sooo are you coming to the Naughty Ottsel tonight?"

"No, you have fun with your girls 'kay?" Jahen said as they got in the elevator.

"But you never come with us, don't you wanna let your hair down for once?" Lei nudged him. "I heard Seth's coming."

"Seth's alive!?" Jahen shouted, Lei started hitting him.

"Of course he's alive, you jerk!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." Jahen smirked. "It's still a no, I'm gonna hang out at home tonight... okay?" Lei sighed.

"Fine you party pooper, you're a buzz kill anyways!" Jahen wrapped his arms around Lei's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Have you talked to Elijah lately?"

"No, and I rather not." Lei said crossing her arms. "He's as depressing as you!"

"Leian." Jahen whispered as the doors opened, a girl in a short blue skirt and darker blue half jacket screamed. She covered her eyes with her red gloves, as she stepped into the elevator. Jahen glared at her and stared down at her boots, the brown ankle high boots belonged to him. "Kahen, must you wear all of my clothing?"

"You wear skirts?" Kahen laughed flipping her brown hair. "I didn't know!"

"Kahen..." Jahen growled again letting go Lei's body, everytime he tried to swet with Lei; Kahen would find some way to interup or get in the way! The burnette smirked as they all got off on the same floor, Jahen glared at his twin as she hooked arms with Lei.

"Come on my sweet! Let's go to a party!" Kahen cheered as they walked out of the prison.

* * *

Vice took a tall glass of alcohol and walked up the stairs, Seth walked behind her crossing his arms and glaring at everyone. The scent of Haven still smelled of eco mixed with oil, and old blood that was spilled years ago. It wasn't the best place to be, but Seth put up with it thanks to Vice's orders to let loose and have fun. The music was pumping through out the bar, teens and young adults danced on the floor. Seth sighed as Vice threw her arms around a girl, they both started laughing and Vice pointed back at Seth.

"OMG Seth!" Lei shouted throwing her around his neck, she squeezed him tightly and started laughing. She smelt of wine and nachoes, not something her mother would be proud of. Standing near the high table was Kahen, she took another large sip of her beer glass as Vice pointed to Seth. "You live!!!" Lei said laughing.

"Lei you smell." Seth said making his way to the table.

"Same old Seth!" Lei laughed picking up her wine glass. "Same bitter and mean as always..."

"Maybe next time we should invite Daara with us, then will come more often?" Kahen said refilling her mug, Seth glared at her and leaned on the table. "Hey did you guys here?! There's suppose to be a performance of a new upcoming artist!"

"Really?" Vice shouted over the loud punk music. "What's tha name?"

"Who cares!" Lei laughed. "Their music is just has to be something I can shake my booty to!" Lei gasped when she saw a white hair girl come up to the table, Lei threw her arms around her neck and screamed. "Sabine! Sabine you're here!" Lei looked to Seth. "Yippy! It's a family reunion!"

"Seth." Sabine said as her brother reached out and grabbed her arm, he pulled her away from the table and down the stairs. Sabine said as they went into the mens bathroom, inside was flithly with piss running down the walls near the toliets -drunks that missed. The mirror was covered in words and stuff Sabine hoped was dirt; Seth clenched his fist and stared downwards.

"Sabine..."

"You should come home a visit." Sabine said crossing her arms around her bare middirft. "Mother misses you, and Father... well you know him. Herr has a girlfriend and-"

"I'm sorry Sabine, but I can't. I just can't." Seth said shivering. "It's hurt too much to visit knowing he's not there."

"Then help me search for him!" Sabine shouted. "Elijah's been missing for a year! Triplets has a good connection with each other! Maybe with your help I can get farther then-"

"Sabine, I said no!" Seth shouted.

"Fine." Sabine said going to the door. "Just do me one favour," Seth looked up from the dirty floor to Sabine's eyes, inside was the code of Lithium something he knew nothing about. Only the name and where it had come from, inside the Labyrinth. "Visit Daara?"

"I'll consider it." Seth said turning away from her, Sabine snorted and left her brother in the bathroom. Seth stared into the sink, it was filled with cockroaches and rust from the running water. Seth let out a sigh. His 19th birthday was coming up fast, and he was going to party without his brother. Eli left right after their 18th, but before that he would pop in and out of their lives. Then after the 18th he diseappered for good. 17th had come and gone, without Elijah and now it was his 19th on the hirzon. Seth looked up into the mirror, his tan from the hot wasteland sun was now gone. Giving him a vampire like look, his one purple eye and one blue eye spooked him out as he pulled back his fist and smashed the mirror. His purplish blood gushed from his hand as he stared down at the Mar amulet on his belt, he always kept the amulet close to him. He knew Sabine's was wrapped around her wrist or on her belt, did Elijah do the same?

"There she is!" Someone screamed from outside, Seth sighed and left the bathroom. He walked up the stairs to where the girls were, Sabine stared downward to the stage as Vice danced on the spot.

"What's going on?"

"The newest girl is on the stage." Lei laughed, she twisted her hips to the bubble gum pop beat. Seth followed their gazes to the stage, a man standing in a tuxedo and wearing a half mask smiled.

"Welcome to the stage from the famous KrasTax Label from Kras City..." The stage went dark and purple lights lit up the stage, everyone started cheering as a blonde haired girl came onto the stage. She wore a pink feather dress and had a tragic mask on, her eyes were purple as she took the mike. She opened her mouth and let out a note, everyone in the room went silent as she held the note. Seth looked to Sabine as she held her ears, his ears were starting to hurt too but all around the room everyone stayed silent as they listened to the held note.

"Sabine." Seth said taking her shoulder.

"Seth... can you hear it?" She said looking up towards the heavens. "The sound of..." Sabine stumbled backwards and fell into Seth's arms as the girl on stage started to sing her lyrics.

_"It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes, I feel like I've turned into someone that even I don't recognize. Sadly, I've become so small, I want to be rescued, but instead of sighing. I vomited up my loneliness, and just lay there, measuring it all up."_ The lights went down as Seth shifted Sabine's weight in his arms and the music stopped. _"Amidst this drop of time gone dry. My heart is drowning and writhing, these lies that make me dizzy."_ The crowd started cheering and clapping as she turned away and walked off stage, Seth clenched his fist and stared down at the girl.

"Wow she was amazing!" Vice cheered, Kahen smirked and stirred her beer.

"She sure was."

"What's wrong with Sabby?" Lei asked as Seth lifted his sister up wedding style.

"Too much to drink," He looked to Vice. "Can you be trust on your own?"

"Yup." Vice said winking.

Seth nodded and carried his little sister out, he looked down at her and sighed. "I think I heard it too Sabine," Seth said leaving the bar, he glanced back at the bar. "The starting of another adverture," He sighed and lifted her up into a car like Zoomer. "Jeeze, trouble follows us like honey and bees..." Seth said starting up the Zoomer. "Well I guess it's back to the wasteland for us, eh sis?" Sabine didn't answer and Seth smirked. "Yah I thought so too."

TBC...


	3. The Peace of Me

**Paradise Eco**

I do personally like this chapter, I think the song that I used for writing it was a good pick. _Peace of Me by Natasha Bedingfield_. I love her! Anywho, Spring Break '10 is over now and it's time to get back to school... I'm gonna miss sleeping in and eating nothing but junk food! thank you all that reveiwed, and welcome **Berander** who is new to this fanfic! and of course to ever faithful **ecomaster**! xoxo

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter Three: The Peace of Me_

Seth rolled over in the soft bed, it's been forever since he slept in his old bed. Seth sat up and looked around his old room, it was clean and freshly cleaned. Someone must've been cleaning it while he was gone, vacuming and dusting off his collections. The sheets were fresh and smelt of ocean, Seth sighed and brought his knees to his chest. Even though he was gone, his mother was still making his bed, changing his sheets, cleaning his room. Just like Keira.

"Seth, breakfast is ready." Someone said from behind the door.

"Thanks Herr." Seth said throwing back the sheets, he had thrown off his old winter clothes and picked up a pair of blue shorts. In his old drawers, his shirts were folded and smelt clean. He chose a gray one and left his feet bare, picking up his belt of guns and comm. units. He ruffed his hair and looked into the mirror, his face was still pale but with one day in Spargus he knew he would darken. Seth opened his door and shut it behind him, down to his left was his parent's room and Herr's. To the right was the bathroom and Elijah's locked room, when the boy left he locked his door and took the key with him. Right across from Seth's was the room formerly known as the guest room, but now was Sabine's room. Seth didn't bother knocking as he entered into his sister's room, he turned and looked at her laying on the bed. She breathed lightly under the sheets of her room, the doors to outside were open and the ocean breeze was coming in. Seth sat on the edge of Sabine's bed and touched her hair, the white haired girl didn't move as her brother stood up.

"SETH!!!!" Herr shouted from the stairs, Seth sighed and left the girl's room. He walked down the stairs to find his mother in the kitchen, Jak at the table and Herr on the couch. "Can you change the channel?" Seth rubbed his brother's hand a little harder then he was suppose to; the old brunette grinned at his young brother.

"Don't test me, brat." Keira sighed carrying over a jug of juice.

"It's so nice hearing sons aguring." Keira said sitting next to Jak. "Right hun?"

"Sure whatever." Jak took a bite out of his toast, he turned the paper as Keira stirred her coffee.

"They're both angels, like their father."

"If you say so." Jak snorted.

"I know so, right sons?"

"Move your damn but!" Seth shouted shoving Herr off the couch, Herr jumped back onto the couch and tried shoving Seth back.

"Bite me!"

Jak snorted. "Yah angels."

"Seth, you should visit Daara while your in town." Keira said with a smile. "I'm sure the temple is beautiful during this time of year." Seth sighed. Last time he saw Daara, he was saying good bye. He was hoping to see her again but that was two years ago, he knew they were still going out but he felt she could do better then him. The girl was something different now; why would she want to see him?

"HERR!" A voice sang from the door; Herr screamed dove under the couch.

"Come in!" Jak shouted.

"Damn it." Herr growled as the dark skinned girl came up the stairs, she smiled at Jak and then Keira.

"G' morn' Jak and Keira. Oh! And Commander Seth!" Twila laughed, she ran up to him and shook his hand. "I'm Twila, my mommy is based in Spargus and I'm dating your younger brother!"

"No you aren't!" Herr shouted from under the couch, Twila dropped to her knees and smiled at Herr.

"Herr, I found you!"

"Double damn it!" Herr shouted as the girl grabbed his bare foot and yanked him out from under the couch, Twila smiled as Keira sighed.

"Twila would you like to join Seth and Herr when they go to Haven today?" Twila's face lit up.

"I've never been to Haven City before! I woould love to go!" Twila hugged Herr. "Can you show me around Herr?"

"No." Herr growled as Seth sighed.

"What about Sabine?"

"Let the drunk sleep." Jak growled turning the page. "Better yet," Jak said standing, on his face an evil smirk. He walked into the kitchen and searched through pots and pans, when he found a large pan he grabbed a spoon. "I'll be back." He said climbing up the stairs. Keira rolled her eyes and stood, she leaned on the couch and smiled at Seth.

"Go see her, maybe she can talk some sense into you about coming back home? Or maybe she can make a little happy?" Keira frowned. "I do want to see you come back home, so we can be..." She stopped and stood, turning her back on her sons and the guest. She went into the kitchen as banging came from upstairs; Seth sighed and stood.

"Come on, let's go to Haven."

* * *

_"It's a beautiful day!" _Grante sighed from the rail of the ship, Eli glared at her as the captain's men who were grunting and working on the ship. He leaned on the post and sighed, he'd been out at sea for two years now. Traveling with the crew and his new buddy from Kras City, Zeke the captain of the ship. Eli glanced at the men, all were runaways from their homes and never returned. Now they were 30 or 40 and they lived at sea, doing the most illegal things at sea. No one knew that he was Mar's son, that he was linked to the cities. They were afterall pirates. They stoles from everyone in the cities and off island communities of the cities, all reporting that the Valerie had stolen everything. Including their women and eco, something that the crew couldn't live without. Women and eco, and of course their drugs and booze.

"Elijah!" Zeke shouted from the top deck. "Come up here, ya'll love this site!" Eli nodded and ran up the stairs, the tall older man that took Eli under his wing stood by the wheel. He wore light coloured pants and a brown vest, he had blue hair and a scarf wrapped around his head. He pointed at the telescope and smirked, a tooth missing and one tooth dying off. "Is tha ya home?" Eli swallowed and looked into the scope, Eli wore his brother's brown pants and his father's blue tunic. Wrapped around his chest his the belt that he wore, his hair had grown longer and now was brushing his shoulders. He looked alot different from the day he left Spargus, jumping on the ship that Zeke was sailing. Eli told the man, that soon became a second father, that he was lost and was searching for himself.

Past the sandy panes, was a great wall of Spargus. Behind those walls were his bubbly mother, his tough-love father, not-so-little brother, new sister and twin brother. But not his love, Eli frowned and looked to the girl standing on the rail of the ship. Her white flowery dress blowing in the wind, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Her fire eyes glaring at him, her hair blew over her her shoulder and down her back. On her chest was a purple stain, where she was shot.

_"Do you really think they'll let you back in? You killed me." _Grante said walking across the beam, she bent down and smirked. _"Don't worry, you can always come ass candy for the big boys in jail."_ Eli swallowed, all he wanted to do was be with his family.

"Yah," Eli said in a soft voice. "It's home." Zeke threw his arms around Eli's shoulders.

"What was that?"

"Eye!" Eli shouted as the crew cheered and Zeke walked to the wheel, Eli glanced to where Grante was standing. She was gone again. Eli sighed and dipping his hat, she'd been bothering him for a while now. Ever since she died and he went out to sea, trying to leave her behind in Spargus. She followed him everywhere, reminding him everyday what he didn't do.

* * *

Seth used his hand to cover his eyes from the Haven's Mountain Temple's sudden light, being built in the mountains of Haven after Slade was thrown in jail. The monks had worked very hard after Seem order them to fix it up, for the new Haven High Monk. No guards were allowed on the soil of the temple, on the sides were pillars of a bunch of rooms. Each with an eco name; Twila squealed at the pillars of gold and the statues all over the place. There was a waterfall off to the side, with a green lushy land. Twila grabbed Herr's hand and ran over to the waterfall; Seth rolled his eyes. When did Herr become such a ladies man?

Seth went to the pillar that was intitled Light Eco, when he entered there was only a staircase. He sighed and walked up the five store pillar, until he reached the top. He walked into a dome like area, filled with trees and blooming purple flowers. Seth sighed and walked forward, at the enterance he had taken off his shoes and now could feel the soft grass. Off to the side were a couple Dark Eco vents, the alter ego to Light Eco. Something to keep Dark Eco calm; Seth sighed feeling the calming effect of the temple.

"Welcome Seth." A voice came from behind the tree.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The scent of Dark Eco increased, and it's Elijah now is it?" Seth sighed and ran up to the tree, sitting under it was Daara. She wore a black dress with a slit up the side, wrapped around her shoulders was a purple shash. In her hair and along the rims of her sleves, were purple Eco flowers. Seth smirked and dropped down beside her, she smiled back at him and took his hand. She kissed it and smiled. "The scent of winter is still on your skin," She nuzzled his hand. "How I miss the Ice Palace."

"You can come visit me anytime." Seth said with a sigh.

"I know, but I'm not fond of the snow." Daara said laughing. "Here for a visit?"

"No, offical BAT business." Seth said.

"Oh," Daara said moving closer. "Like what, you're gonna aresst me?" Seth smirked and wrapped his arms around Daata, the girl smelt of Eco and water. Just like she always did, Seth smiled at it. He was home. His mother was right, she was going to give him peace.

"Yes. I aresst me for stealing my heart."

"That's cheesy."

"I know." Seth said and fell forward, half laying ontop of her. "But it works." His lips brushed on hers, she didn't move as Seth kissed her. He felt at peace again. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, he didn't have to worry about BAT or Vice. His mind could stay here forever with Daara and he could forget about Eli, his family and his life.

"Eww, I totally don't need to see this." Herr's voice groaned, Seth glanced up from Daara and looked to Herr and Twila standing in the doorway.

"Go away." Seth growled as Daara sat up.

"Welcome to my temple."

"What's up Daara?" Herr said walking forward, Twila followed behind Herr with a frown on her face.

"Nothing." Daara said brushing her dress off. "I see you have a friend Herr?"

Herr sighed. "Yah this is Twila, she's from Triban."

"Nice to meet you." Daara said bowing. "You're allowed here anytime you want."

"Thank you." Twila whispered from behind Herr.

"You're very welcome." Daara said looking to Seth, she took his hands and smiled. "Come back and see me, please?" Seth nodded, he leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You're the peace of me, Daara. I need peace right now."

TBC...


	4. Lacrymosa

**Paradise Eco**

Soo the action starts to pick up again, I'm very proud of this chapter. I worked so hard this week on all these things, going to school, working out, doing a fashion show, dance and then now I can break and breath. How do I unwid? Write another chapter! :) much love to _eco-master001 and _B_erander_.

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter Four: Lacrymosa_

"Now where do ya wanna go?" Twila asked as the two sat on the steps to the Temple, Seth left a while ago to find Vice. Which meant the two were alone in Haven for the day; Herr sighed and glanced to Twila.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I heard that there's a new singer, and she's really good."

"What's her name?" Herr stood, Twila skipped down the steps.

"I dunno, I heard she lives in Haven!" Twila stopped and turned. "Do you think we'll catch a glance of her?" Herr shrugged.

"It's a big city." Twila cheered and grabbed his hand.

"Then come on! We have some searchin' to do!" She ran forward taking Herr with her, Herr sighed as they ran through the farming section of the city. His hand stayed in Twila's as they entered the Barzaar, all around them people danced and sang along with the street music. Some tents were pinned up with palm readers or people selling furits, others were bars, hotels (for one night stands) and drug selling.

"This is the Barzaar." Herr said as the girl looked around.

"Wow... it's colourful."

Herr snorted as the girl ran forward, on her feet were slippers that her mother lent her. Herr looked at his own feet, the boots belonged to Elijah. His older brother, but he was gone now after his girlfriend Grante died. Herr remembered the girl, how she was always so bright. He loved her alot. He loved sitting on her lap while his brother groaned for their mother to stop being motherly; he also remembered the pain she caused. Herr stopped at a tent as Twila watched a juggler, off to the side a person wearing a gray worn out cloth walked across the streets. With a hunched back and a head was down, they had no shoes on and had a stick. A pipe blew smoke into the air as they sat on a crate; Herr frowned as Twila ran over to the person.

"Hey! I'm Twila!"

"Twila!" Herr shouted and ran over to the person, a wrinkled hand reached out and shook Twila's hand.

"My name is-"

"Not important." Herr said grabbing Twila's arm. "Come on, these shady people aren't what Haven is about."

"Herr!" Twila gasped. "How rude!"

"Rudeness is the weak man's imitation of strength." The lady said, she ran her fingers through Twila's soft curls. "Such beauty waisted on a boy like him." Twila giggled.

"We aren't together!" The lady flipped a card to her.

"My name is Lady Whyte, come and see me anytime."

"Sure!" Twila cheered and Herr pushed her forward.

"Whatever." Herr snarled.

The lady laughed and looked at the curl on her finger, she pocketed it and stood up. "See ya in time Twila and Herr."

* * *

The spinning blades of a stolen Hellcat hoovered over the Triban Prison, inside were some of the deadliest villians, crimnals and men and women who are dangerous to the world order of things. Sitting alone in a cold cell was Slade, his dark green dreds pulled out of his face and from the fresh wounds. The guards that were told to watch him, beat him, raped him and straved him. On his shirt was fresh blood from being shoved down the stairs, the light gray prison uniform. Slade glanced out the steel bars at the hellcat, it's search light flooded his room with the light that he cried for. He chuckled as the guards started shouting, all were starting to run around like chickens trying to calm the other prisoners.

In the Hellcat, the pilot smirked. She glanced back at the girl stand in the back, dressed all in black and her purple eyes staring down at the prison.

"Go free Daddy." The pilot said and the girl jumped out of the Hellcat, she fell right down onto the roof of the stone prison. Her feet sinking into the hard stone, the grauds pointed their guns at her as she slowly stood up.

"Young lady!" The main graud shouted. "You are on private land, I ask that you leave!" The girl pulled out a whip, the thunder like sound silenced all of them. Right before there was a cry of pain, mixed with the sound of blood. Everyone turned to find a man falling over himself, red spilled for his neck as he screams were muffled by the oozing liquid. "Kill her!" She cracked the whip again, this time all the grauds fell to their knees holding their open wounds. The girl smirked and walked right past them, not giving a single glance downwards to them. Jumping down onto a balcony of a graud look out, she turned on her heels and walked past the grauds cowarding in the corner. All whimpering as she snapped her whip again, this time making the doors fall down.

Grauds all backed off as she walked down the pathway parral to the jail cells, all the inmates whistling at her. Their hands reaching out to her, to feel the softness of female flesh. So that they can brag about later, instead of touching themselves or weaker prisonmates.

"Come here sexy mama!" One man yelled, his hands hanged over the egde of the bars. In his cell was Slade, the boy looked up as she stood at the bars. "Come in here and I'll show you a good time."

"She's not here for you." Slade sighed.

"Shut up." The man growled. "Don't make me come over there and teach you another lesson." Other men chuckled, Slade's cries could be heard all over the prison. For the last two years he had to put up with this man, listen to his comments, listen to his demands, listen to his voice.

"Do me a favour." Slade growled standing. "Make him be queit."

"What was that!?" The man snarled, he turned but stopped when the whip was wrapped around his neck. He started choking as the girl tightened her girl, Slade sighed and walked up to the man. "Someone get this bitch off me!"

"Come on," Slade sighed leaning on the bars. "Get me outta here and lets shake things up."

"What the fu-" The man stopped mid sentence, his head fell from his body and rolled away. His body dropped to the floor, blood spilled from his veins onto the cold floor. The door to the cell opened, swing in silence as all the men stood stunned in their cells. Slade stepped onto the body of his dead buddy, and took the hand of the girl. He kissed it and went to his knees, he smirked.

"Thank you my love," He stood and spun her. "You are truly my fav creation!" He smiled as another light shined into his cell, the Hellcat's blade spun loudily as he stepped on the body and helped the girl over. Not stepping on the body, but stepping over him. "Hmm," Slade said as she went forward. "Still have your morals eh?"

:Here there sexy, what hopping?

The Hellcat's P.A. said, Slade smirked as the girl slashed through the stone. The bars and wall crumbled, Slade smirked and jumped onto the Hellcat. The girl threw her whip, and pulled herself up onto the Hellcat.

"Welcome back, Slade."

"Thank you," Slade said sitting next to her, the pilot smirked and took the Hellcat upwards. Away from the shooting grauds, the pilot laughed as the girl held onto the bars.

"I think you started a riot that our lovely Seth will have to deal with."

"That was my plan." Slade sretched. "Ahh it's good to be out! Now," Slade said glancing back at the girl, her black cape blew in the wind before coming off. Her blonde hair now was blowing in the wind, as the cape fell to the earth. "Lets see how it unwids in the wind."

TBC...


	5. Rock This World

**Paradise Eco**

this chapter is pretty choppy. I had a hard time writting it but it's finished, and I'm very proud of it. It's one of those chapters leading up to things I guess, anywho thanks to _EcoMaster_ and _Berander_ for reveiwing again! :)

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter Five: Rock This World_

Valerie docked in Haven City's port, the tall sails of the ship reached the sky as the pirates came off the boat. Lifting off their booty, stolen goods and riches from the mighty kings. Eli stepped off the boat and sighed, Haven City. The tall metal pillars that were Haven's buildings, fluttering in the air was the Haven flag. Eli smirled and shouldered his bag, and walked down the beam. The men waved Eli bye as he walked down the dock. From being on the boat and having the rough waves of the ocean drenched him, he walked down the dock leaving footprints. Behind him, Grante followed leaving no footprints.

"It's nice to be back." Eli sighed.

"You don't want to be back." Grante said walking ahead of him, she turned. "You fear what your friends, family and everyone will think of you. I suggest you run back on that boat!"

Eli sighed. His conscience was right. It had taken after Grante, but with a quick tounge and bitter sense of humour... Eli was doomed inside his own mind. Eli walked past Grante, trying to shake the thoughts that were always in his head. That were always building a wall. The thoughts of Grante, and her death. The death that he could've saved her from.

"See ya, Elijah!" Captain Zeke shouted from the boat, Eli waved to him.

"Bye Zeke!" Eli shouted.

"Oh look, here comes trouble." Grante with a giggle.

"Huh?" Eli said turning, Grante was gone and he saw Lei running down the dock to him. Her arms waving in the air, tears falling down her face as she lanuched herself into his arms. "Leian!"

"Elijah! You jerk! Why'd you leave! I hate you!" Lei cried, Eli closed his eyes and held her close. He could feel her pain as she squeezed him, the saddness came off of her like a bad cold. Eli opened his eyes and let go of Lei, she stepped back and turned.

"Elijah..." Jahen said holding out his hand, Eli grabbed it and pulled him close.

"Jahen." Eli said as Lei cheered.

"We're altogether again!" Lei said jumping on Eli. "Onward to the palace!" Lei shouted. "Let the heavens know that Elijah Mar is home!"

"Lei can you get off of me?" Eli grunted.

"Nope!" Lei laughed. "This is your punishment! For leaving for so long and," Lei pointed to her heels. "And making me run in high heels!"

"So where have you been?" Jahen asked as they left the docks, Eli shrugged.

"Everywhere really. I've meet people that don't believe in Precusors. I've meet creatures that walk on all fours. I've been to places where there's no sidewalks, just waterways and they use little boats to get around. I've been to deserts hotter then the Wasteland."

"No way!" Lei shouted. "Nothing hotter then the Wasteland!"

"I found one!" Eli laughed.

"Have you talked to anyone about..." Jahen said in a soft voice. "About... Grante?"

"How can he forget me?!" Grante laughed and walked backwards. "I'm in his head like a disease!"

"I'm coping." Eli sighed.

"OMG!" Lei shouted. "There she is!" Eli looked up to a poster on the wall. The girl had long blonde hair, with one black streak. She wore a black jumpsuit that had shorts, around her hips was a gold belt and her fishnets were ripped. On her back was a large black bow, and her eyes were light purple.

"Who is she?" Eli asked.

"No one knows! But she's doing a free concert tonight, and we get to find out her name!" Lei jumped off Eli's back and hugged Jahen. "Can we go!? Please!?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Lei giggled, she skipped off waving her hands in the air.

"Hasn't changed one bit." Eli laughed.

"Nope." Jahen sighed. "She's still nuts."

"Nuts?" Grante laughed standing behind Jahen. "You wish."

* * *

"Who the hell is in charge!" Seth shouted as he threw the doors open, the grauds that were still alive stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Dark Eco sparked from his body, his eyes were set to death beam as he stomped through the prison.

"Seth clam down." Vice said.

"I am." A man said walking down the stairs, he wore the red Krizmon Graud uniform. On his face was the tattoos from his older days, he stopped at the landing and glared down at Seth. "Commander Seth, you are not welcome here."

"Really?" Seth snarled. "Because I've been told that Slade, has been released!"

"Actually, he's been freed by a friend."

"So, where is he now?"

"We're searching, but they used an unnamed Hellcat... so it's making it harder to find them."

"Well look harder." Seth growled as Vice stepped up beside him.

"Can we some infomation on them?"

"Denied." The graud said. "Infomation like that isn't acessiable by childern."

"Childern!?" Vice shouted. "I am Queen of Triban! Not a child tha wandered in here!"

"Please help these... childern find their way out." The man said as grauds ascended on them, Seth growled and stomped out. Vice sighed and followed him, outside in the cool artic air she stared at Seth as the doors slammed.

"Now what?" Vice sighed.

"Who knows." Seth mubbled.

"We should be allowed ta see something and get infomation!" Vice shouted, Seth shrugged and walked back to Fluffy. "Seth! You are not turning ya back on me!"

"I'm not," Seth said starting up the car. "I'm turning my back on them. I have a plan, so we have to go back to Haven."

"Yah!" Vice cheered jumping into the car. "Time ta party again!"

"It's business." Seth said turning the car.

"But I like mixing business and pleasure."

* * *

People from Haven and Spargus all gathered into the arena, not for a race but for a concert. Outside were angry people from Kras City, some holding signs begging the Freedom League let their families go, or let them go home to Kras. Eli shook his head and walked away from the window, Kras City slammed their doors on mothers, father, sisters, brothers, the sick, the wealthly that lived in Haven or that were visiting. Right after that, Kras City declared war on the other cities. Well no weapon has been fired by Kras nor blood been spilt. The doors still have stayed locked, and no word from Kras City has been heard.

"Those poor people." Lei sighed. "I wish I could phone my mother, everytime I try her line it says something like it's disconnected."

"It's a lie." Jahen mubbled. "I've asked Vin to check it, and he says it still works in Kras."

"So tell me why Kras City shut their doors again?" Eli asked sitting on the couch, down below was the crowd forming for the concert. They were in Praxis box seats, outside the doors were Freedom League members and down in the streets, prisons and Slums were the Krizmon Grauds.

"I don't know. Someone must've pissed in Chancellor Ives' coffee or something but- Hey look it's starting!" Lei shouted, she leaped over the couch almost hitting Eli in the head.

"Whoa! Leian!"

"Shut up." Lei said sticking out her tounge, she ran to the balcony and held onto the rail as people started cheering. A man came out, he was wearing a hood over his head and mask over his mouth. All anyone could see was his eyes, behind the curtain they saw durms and a panio. He took the mircophone and tapped it, everyone kept cheering as the lights changed colour.

"Wow," Eli sighed. "She's amazing, can I go see my family now?"

"Shut. Up." Lei growled. "You owe me, Mister-I-leave-my-friends-and-family-to-go-on-a-boating-trip!"

"Jeeze, tell me what you really think." Eli snorted.

"Welcome everyone to the opening concert from the Kras Rehab Company, for too long Kras City hasn't been feared but now. We shall be freed. 'Life's a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care. So I keep doin' my own thing walkin' tall against the rain, victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now, only thing that's on my mind... is who's gonna run this town tonight?'" The lights went down and everyone kept screaming, Eli sat up as all lights started flashing. "Presenting... Lola!"

_"People, can you hear me? I want you to come near me," _A techno voice said from all over the staduim. _"Can you feel the pull? It can be so beautiful..." _

"It's her from the bar!" Lei cheered. "I know that voice, even if it's techno!"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." Jahen said standing. On stage the flashing lights stopped and the spot light came on, standing in the spotlight was the girl from the poster. The mircophone in her hand and a fake pair of butterfly wings on, the cheering got louder as the rock music started playing. She punched the air and stomped on the stage, she grabbed the mircophone stand and placed her butterfly shaped mike on it.

_"Sometimes getting what you want, is easier than it seems. I dont want to save the day, I just want to get my way." _The durms started a hard beat as everyone started screaming louder, Eli looked up into the air as something that was dark hovered in the sky. Eli tugged on Jahen's shirt and pointed, both males nodded and stood.

"Where are you going?" Lei asked.

"Stay here." Jahen ordered to Lei.

_"Rock this world! Read my lips and watch 'em curl! Rock this world! It dont take much to please this girl, I don't need the glitter. Dont believe the hype," _She pointed into the sky. _"You might say I'm the simple type. Just like any other girl, who wants to rock this world!" _The males didn't get out of the box before they heard the loud boom, they turned back and ran to the baclony. The large ballnoon was on fire, the people in the staduim were screaming and shouted as it started to come down. On stage, Lola ran away from the fire being covered by someone. Eli stared at her go as people started to shove out of the stadium, Jahen grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him of the box.

"Let's get out of here!" Lei shouted as they ran down the stairs.

TBC...


	6. Brother, My Brtothers

**Paradise Eco**

Sooo here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks soo much to _Berander_ and I really do hope this chapter clears things up! don't forget to reveiw guys! xoxo

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter Six: Brother, My Brother..._

_"Rebels from Kras City have finally attacked. No matter what anyone says, the Rebels want back into their city. They want to be able to see their loved ones and hold their family members close. At the start of Lola, a young pop star from Kras City, concert the Rebels attacked shooting down her balloon and ending the concert. No comments from Lola have been sent out, or been written. This reporter thinks that-"_

The screen that was playing the news turned off, Eli sighed as he walked with Kahen. The black haired girl had her arm hooked around his and was smiling, Eli on the hand was still pretty grim from the concert and coming home.

"I'm soo happy you're home, Eli!" Kahen gushed. "How have you been? Did you see anything interesting on your trip?"

"Not really..." Eli sighed, ahead of them Grante walked. She kept her hands behind her back and smirked at him, Eli looked to the ground.

"Oh come on Elijah!" Kahen laughed. "It's the world! There had to be something that was really cool! Anything! Name something, I'll be over enjoyed to hear anything!"

"Well there was this town that was ruled by Lurkers."

"Really?!" Kahen gasped. "What else?"

"Nothing really." Eli sighed. "I just wanna get back to Spargus, so I can see my family."

"Why?" Eli looked up to Grante, she stood facing him. He couldn't hear anyone but Grante, Kahen's voice was like a flutter of wind. "You know as soon as you get home... you'll be commited for murder, everyone hates you... they may not say it to your face... but they do." Eli turned his head when he heard a scream, a run away flaming Zoomer came right for Grante.

"Grante! Watch out!" Eli shouted and ran forward, the Zoomer went right through Grante's being and crashed into the wall behind her. Eli stopped and stared at the red head, that's right she wasn't real. Eli turned his head back to Kahen, the girl covered her mouth as she stared at him.

_"Oppies?" _Grante said going right through Eli's body, she turned and smiled. "_Did we forget I'm not real? Oh well, now that Kahen thinks you're crazy it's all good right?" _Grante giggled and diseappered.

"Elijah..." Kahen said as the boy ran away from her, Kahen reached out to him but backed off. She smirked to herself and pulled out her phone, dialing a number that she knew by heart. She turned and started walking back to the palace, the phone rang before someone picked up. "Hey honey," Kahen laughed. "Guess what Elijah does see her, I don't think he's figured it out yet but I'm sure he'll go insane before our plan unfolds. See you later." Kahen hung up and smirked again, everything was falling into place after all.

* * *

Seth stopped his car in The Forgotten City, Seth let out a sigh and laid back on the seats. Vice stayed back in Triban after getting news about Slade's escape, and she had to cover some grounds, sign off papers and attending a hearing about the 20 deaths. Seth on the other hand, escaped before he had to do anything. The warm city was queit today, no one was out wandering the streets or whoring themsleves out. So Sabine wasn't still running with her old crowd, she better not. Seth put the car into gear and started driving again, within minutes he was in Spargus again. Stopping in the garage and parked his car, he noticed that Sabine's car -Baby Doll- was still sitting there, the sliver Dune Hopper with writing all over it was parked beside Eli's car. Thunder, the car looked lonely without it's driver and without it's oppsite- The Butterfly.

"Seth!" A girl screamed, the dark haired tween glomped Seth as he got out of his car. "I"ve missed you sooo much!" Twila squealed.

"Twila get off." Seth growled as the girl jumped off, she giggled as Herr ran up with the pet croca dog that Jak finally gave into.

"Sorry Seth," Herr sighed. "She got away from us."

"How are you Seth?" Twila gushed. "Enjoying our cities sun?"

"A, little girl I was fine until you 'jumped' on me and B, since when is this your city?" Seth growled.

"He's only playing." Herr sighed but Twila on the other hand was whimpering, her big eyes were welling up with tears as she turned on her heels and ran away from them. Seth smirked and tossed his helmet to Herr, the younger brother rolled his eyes and followed his brother. The 12 year old verison of Seth followed behind his big brother, Herr had to run to keep up with his brother's strides.

"Whatca been up to player?"

"Nothing much." Herr said putting on his brother's helmet. "Still waitin' for Elijah."

"Don't hold your breath." Seth snorted.

"I rather not, it's more fun these days to be alive and breathing." Seth stopped and bent down to him, he smirked at him. In the hole where the eyes could see, Seth saw a mix of blue and green eyes. Seth had always hoped that Herr wouldn't face the same kind of darkness wasn't inside of him, the little guy was too pure and innocent to face what lies in the shadows. "What?"

"Nothing." Seth said spinning the hood around on Herr's head, Herr started shouting in anger as he wobbled and struggled to fix the helmet. Seth smirked, maybe he would step down from his postion as Commander and move back into the Wasteland as a friendly or something. Seth opened the door and watched Herr stumbled into the house, he'd finally fixed the helmet to watch the floor come closer.

"Oww." Herr groaned.

"Walk much?"

"You're an ass much." Herr growled back as he pushed himself up, Seth stepped over his brother and climbed the stairs. In the living room was his mother, Keira's smile appeared on her face when she saw her eldest son. She cheered and ran to him, she choked him with her hug and he let out small attemps for air.

"Mom!" Seth coughed. "You're killing me."

"I don't care!" Keira laughed. "I've missed you sooo much!"

"It's been a 3 days since I last saw you! What if I suddenly diseapper for a week, or months?!"

"Then you'll be just like Elijah." Keira said with a sigh.

"Mom you have to stop thinking about-"

"ELIJAH!!!!" Herr shouted and jumped off couch, he ran down the stairs and out the door. Keira gasped and followed Herr outside, Seth sighed and glanced to Sabine sitting on the couch. A book was over her head, and she was trying to ingore everyone.

"Trying to sleep?"

"Trying being the right word."

"Come lets see what's going on." Seth said grabbing his sister's arm, Sabine groaned as he pulled her onto her feet and dragged her down the stairs. Outside the twins found Herr arms wrapped around Eli, standing by the door was their mother too stunned to move. Seth's grip on Sabine tightened before the girl broke away from him, she ran to the blonde male hugging her little brother. She kicked up dust behind her, hiding the last piece of the Mar puzzle behind dirt with their mother.

Sabine's arm locked around Eli's neck and she started to cry, Eli's arms locked arouned her waist and held her up as she cried into his shoulder. Eli picked her off of the ground and swung her around, she laughed as Herr ducked from her bare feet.

"Oh my..." Sabine started, she kissed his cheeks and forehead. "You come back to us! Good thing too 'cause I was ready to come and hunt ya down myself!" Eli laughed.

"Then you better know how to swim then!"

"You went that far!" Sabine laughed hugged him even tighter. "Oh Elijah my big brother, you've finally returned!"

"Um excuss me." Herr said pulling on both their pants. "Can we have a sibling hug?"

"Sure." Sabine laughed and both the twins bent down, each hugged Herr. The two brothers wrapped their arms around Sabine, and she laughed. "Brothers... my brothers... WAIT!" She shouted. "I have the player... and I have the runaway... but where's the Commander?" Sabine turned. "OH SETHIE!!!" Sabine shouted, between the group the dust had cleared and Eli grabbed his younger brother and pushed him back. Keira stood way back from Seth, he was bent down onto the ground. Sabine grabbed Eli's arm, the two twins stared at their other half ready to attack them.

"This wasn't the welcoming I was hoping for." Eli growled.

"Atleast he's... somewhat noticed you?" Sabine laughed nervously.

TBC...


	7. Going Under

**Paradise Eco**

Thanks to Berander for reading and reviewing last week, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please reveiw!!! This is a short chapter, sorreh!

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter Seven: Going Under_

Seth lanuched himself at Eli, the blonde shoved his sister back and felt the heat from his transformation. His darker self lanched through the arm and clashed with his brother, both jumped back on oppsite sides. Running down Eli's cheek were a couple of deep wounds, on Seth's legs were claw marks but weren't bleeding.

"You idiots!" Sabine shouted. "Stop fighting!" Seth growled at Sabine and charged once again at Eli, the brunette brother jumped into the air as Eli rolled away from him. The blonde stood up and ran over to Sabine and Herr, both stood together as Eli went back to normal.

"Seth! We're brothers there's no need for us to be fighting."

"Besides the fact that I murdered Grante and ranaway from home." Grante laughed looping her arms around Eli's neck. "You're right."

"Shut up." Eli growled softly to himself, Sabine on the other hand rushed forward and put herself infront of Eli.

"Seth! I won't let you hurt our brother!" Seth let out a growl before he rushed forward towards his siblings, Sabine closed her eyes on the image of her brother's darker form coming towards her. She was going to die here, on the front lawn of her home. Infront of her mother and all three of her brothers, her father would come home to find her dead by the hands of her brother. Suddenly a rush of air came over her, she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. The ground that once supported her was gone and she was falling, she blinked as she fell into water. She reached above her and grabbed a purple ribbion, at the other end was a girl waving at her. The girl pulled on the ribbion and yanked Sabine out of the water, the girl smiled at her. She let go of the ribbion and fell back into the water, the ribbion wrapped around Sabine's neck and her whole body. It pulled her up and above the waves, when she opened her eyes again she was laying on the ground.

"Sabine! Sabine!" Herr shouted, Sabine pushed her brother away and whinced. Slashed across her chest were bleeding wounds, she sat up and held the fabric that covered her breast. Laying on the ground apart from each other were her brothers, Seth face down in the sand. Eli near where Keira was standing, and standing in the middle of it all was Jak.

"I can't leave for a minute without all of you killing each other." Jak growled grabbing Seth by his collar and pulling him near the house, Sabine struggled to her feet and ran after Jak.

"Atleast Elijah's home?" Jak kept silent, Herr ran after Sabine and tugged on her pants.

"You should get some Green Eco for that."

"Thanks." Sabine said running into the house.

* * *

Slade typed on the computer, two days of freedom was feeling some much better then chocolate for lunch. Now that he was out of his prison uniform and into something more comfy, he was ready to put his plan into action. He smirked as he entered the last of the message into the computer, he turned when the door opened. Only three people were able to go through that door, he spun in the chair and smiled at the girl.

"I have noodles!" Kahen giggled.

"Thanks love." Slade said taking the box of noodles from her, Kahen sat ontop of the desk and looked down into the experiment area.

"So hows she doing?"

"Good." Slade said slurping his noodles. "And with Eli back, her powers will awaken more and we'll finally be able to capture it."

"Seth wouldn't give me the power that I wanted," Kahen giggled. "But you have friends on the other side, so you've given me a giftie!"

"You know what to do with that power." Slade said setting his noodles down. "Just don't abuse it."

"I know, I know. Capture the two brats and that's all." Kahen winked. "But can't I have any fun with it?"

"Whatever you want my love," Slade said standing.

"We also need a dream catcher," Kahen said looking down into the room. "Or after we capture the key, she'll be a souless husk that we can't use."

"Okay," Slade said with a smile. "Let's get going then, but first," Slade passed her a disk. "Could you give this the mainframe board of the world, I think it's time we stirred things up."

"Ohh I love stirring things up!" Kahen giggled taking the disk. "You can count on me."

TBC...


	8. Dead Girls Don't Come Home

**Paradise Eco**

Gasp! thanks to eco-master001 for reminding me that I have this fanfiction still going on. so my roommate has offically moved out, and awaiting classes in Kingston, ON to start. I must say, Kingston is a beautiful place. A billion islands, 5 jails, and a windmill island. Sadly the course I want to take aren't offered at that college, my top choices right now for college are: Loyalist, Fleming and Durham. ARGH! damn you colleges!

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 8: Dead Girls Don't Come Home_

"This is what I don't want to see." Jak growled. The triplets glanced between each other. Seth's lip was still bubbling blood, and Eli was wearing a makeshift sling on his arm. Sabine on the other hand, sat inbetween them unmarked. "My eldest son comes home from his war, my other son runs away, and my only daughter about to torn to pieces." Jak dropped down on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't know what your deal is with you three, but fix it. NOW."

"Whatever." Seth said when Jak finally left the room.

"It's not a whatever Seth!" Sabine shouted. "You two need to communicate!"

"Thanks mom." Eli groaned.

"What was that?" Sabine snapped.

"Nothing."

"Wimp." Seth snorted.

"Shut up traitor."

"What was that wimp?" Seth shouted.

"You heard me, I called you a-"

"No more fighting!" Sabine shouted. "You," She said pointing at Seth. "Get your head out of your ass and starting being a big brother! And you," She said pointing at Eli. "Don't ever leave again! I don't care about what problems you have, deal with them here!"

"Okay Miss Perfect, what about you?" Seth snarled. "I'm sure you have some flaws."

"Ha, I'm Sabine. I'm flawless." Sabine said flipping her hair, she slauted out of the room. She stopped at the stairs and smiled. "Oh yah, Eli your room has been turned into a work room... so I guess you're gonna have to share a room!"

Sabine stood at the top of the stairs to listen, she heard nothing for a couple of seconds until she saw the croca dog wander downstairs for his hourly pee. She heard Seth explaining to Eli that he was a gift for Herr, she smiled and slipped into her room. She shut the door lightly and locked it, she grabbed her cloak and ran to the window. She landed firmly on the sand, she listened for any sound from her family. Flipping the hood over her face, Sabine ran through the empty streets of Spargus.

* * *

Daara dropped her sash to the ground, she sighed and untied her dress and let it follow. Finally she was alone to bathe, no more monks stalking her, no more children begging for another story and no more people asking for a personal pray. She was alone. She slipped into the chilled waters near the waterfall, underwater she swam past tiny fish and spiders.

Underneth the waterfall, she closed her eyes and the let the water rush past her. Listening to nothing but the sounds of liquid, she spun on her toes and dove back into the water again. Her finger tips grazed the bottom, touching a small oyster. Her hand closed around it and she brought it to the top with her, she smoothed her hair out of her face.

The oyster was perfect. She smiled and tried peeking inside, but it was shut tight. From all around her, Daara could hear the soft sounds of music. A beautiful tune that sounded of angels singing, she swam to the egde of the stream and pulled herself out. She moved across the forest, pushing branches aside and stepping over logs. Standing in the middle of a clear, was a girl. Long blonde hair, with a couple black streaks. She wore a white dress and her feet were.

"Who are you?" Daara called out. The girl turned and her hair flashed red for a second, her purple eyes went the shade of gold. Daara stepped back. "Grante?" The girl pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, off to the side someone was clapping. "Slade." Daara snarled.

"Daara my love." Slade gushed, he laughed. "Out for a swim I see?" Daara covered herself with her arms.

"Get out of my temple."

"I do believe the temple is for the public?"

"Not for people like you!" Daara shouted.

"Daara my dear," Slade said pulling out a knife, he smiled and twisted it on his finger. "You aren't really in the postion to be aguring with me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Yah right." Slade said grabbing her arm, he leaned to her ear. "Give the Mars this message," Slade whispered in her ear. "Listen to the words, come find us on the last night of the month and take back what you've lost. But give me who walks in darkness. She holds the key. The Dreamer. The Daughter of Death." Slade chuckled. "Oh also give this to Seth," Slade shoved the knife into Daara's stomach, earning a grunt from the girl. "Tell him that he'll suffer for locking me in the jail." He twisted the knife and yanked it out, Daara coughed blood into his face.

The burnette dropped to the ground and held her stomach, she glared up at Slade as he walked away with the girl. Daara coughed once again, blood coated the green grass below her. "Help!" Daara screamed. "Help me! I've been stabbed! Someone help!" Daara cried. "Seth..." Daara choked on her tears and blood. "Seth... I love you."

"Isn't it odd?" Daara glanced to her left. A girl sat on her but, her legs were out in front of her.

"Grante..." Daara coughed.

"Isn't it odd, when we need them... they aren't there?" Grante asked.

"I am dying?" Daara cried.

"Maybe." Grante said pulling her legs to her chest.

"But you're dead."

"My body is dead, but I'm still here." Grante sighed. "It's stupid really." She turned to Daara. "I didn't know you that well but," She smiled. "I know would've made really good friends."

"Oh my- over here!" Someone shouted. "I found Daara! Hurry call a healer! Call Seem! Call Seth Mar!"

"Grante..." Daara said reaching out for the red head. "Find a way to come back, Elijah misses you. I found a way home before with Seth."

"Daara, dead girls don't come home."

TBC...


	9. Ghost

**Paradise Eco**

sorry the not updating last week, I was busy with getting into school and other things :P. Anywho I'm back now! I have Canadian Law, English and then Psychology at Durham College! Wowho! I'm being smart, SMRAT! lol, Simpsons. I hope everyone is doing good and thanks to all that updated! out!

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 9: Ghost_

Seth was the first through the doors of the hospital, trailing behind him was Eli, Vice, Lei and Jahen. After Sabine had diseappered, Seth was alone with Elijah until he got the call from one of the monks at the temple. Naked and alone, was all that kept going through Seth's mind. The doctors said it wasn't rape, it was just attemped murder.

Like that made him feel any better.

He threw the doors open to her room, the burnette smiled when he came in. For the first time that morning, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daara," Seth sighed as everyone else rushed into the room hugging their long time friend. Eli stopped by the door and touched Seth's shoulder, he gave him a small squeeze before walking over to Daara.

"Good morning everyone." Daara smiled.

"OMG!" Lei squealed. "When Elijah phoned saying that you hospitalized, I almost died! You shouldn't run around naked, that's like lesson number one they teach you!"

"I won't do it again." Daara sighed. "I was just taking a midnight swim, and..."

"And?" Seth growled.

"Slade attacked me."

"What!" Seth shouted, Dark Eco sparked around him. Lei, Vice, and Jahen ducked. Jahen covered Daara's head, while Seth punched a wall. He took a deep breath, Dark Eco gone, and crossed his arms. "I mean... what was that Daara?"

"I'm afraid to say it again." Daara whimpered.

"Anything else?" Jahen said fixing her blankets.

"Thanks," Daara sighed. "I saw something... maybe... I don't really know."

"Just spit it out sweetheart," Vice said sitting on the bed. "We'll understand if ya' wanna break up Seth."

"Haha." Seth laughed, humourlessly.

"Actually, it's about Elijah."

"Me?" Eli questioned.

"Yes... I saw Grante." Eli stepped back, he dropped into the chair and put his head into his hands. "See said she wants to come home... but supposely dead girls don't come home."

"Daara," Lei said touching Daara's hand. "Grante's dead... been dead for two years."

"I know but..."

"I've seen her too." Eli mubbled.

"What?" Lei gasped.

"She comes to me sometimes, trying to drive me crazy. Stalks me, she followed me in my pirate advertures and then on my way home she became more... mean. Saying that no one would forgive me for her death." Eli chuckled. "In a way... I haven't forgiven myself either."

"Elijah..." Lei sobbed. The whole room went silent, only sound was Lei crying. Daara played with her nails and Jahen just stared at Eli, Seth leaned on the wall as Vice rocked nervously by Daara's bed.

"She's alive." Eli sobbed. "Grante's alive..."

"Dead girls don't come home." Seth growled.

"You brought me home." Daara smirked.

"That's different."

"How?" Eli said standing. "Explain to me how Daara is any different then Grante?"

"She's..."

"No." Eli shouted. "Grante's no different. I'll cross over to wherever she is and get her, she's reaching out for us to help... and I should've noticed that sooner."

* * *

_:Sabine we have some great news, call me back when you get this message! xoLeian!_

Sabine smiled and closed her cell phone, a message from Lei that wasn't about her was a rare. Or a message that wasn't related to shopping was even rarer, Sabine slid out of the bed and tried to find her pants. She stepped gingerly around the bed until she found her underware and bra-top... but her pants? M.I.A.

"Damn it." She swore as she checked under the bed, one night of passion and she loses her pants. "Ahh!" Sabine screamed when she was grabbed the hip and pulled her back into the bed. Sabine laughed as she was tickled. "Okay, okay! Charis! Stop it!"

"Good morning my love." Charis said pulling the blanket over their heads, Sabine smiled at him as he held her around the wasit. Snuggling into her chest. Two months after Grante's death, Jak sent Sabine on a mission to Kras City. She was dropping off a package for the Chancellor when she bumped into Charis, she tried to ingore him but after he asked for her number and they went on a couple dates... Sabine was starting to like someone in a real way. Instead of those fake relationships that she had with those men. When Elijah ranaway, Sabine ran to him and for the first time in her life... she felt loved by someone that wasn't blood related.

"Good morning Charis." Sabine said in an annoyed tone.

"Were we trying to leave without a kiss goodbye?"

"No, I was looking for my pants."

Charis chuckled. "I hid them while you were sleeping."

"Charis!" Sabine sheriked. "My dad's gonna freak if I'm not home by-" Sabine stopped mid sentence when she felt Charis's hands brush over her upper thigh. She glared at him as he wore that prize winning smile. "Charis, I seriously..."

"Just a little more time..." Charis said kissing her neck, he bit lightly causing her to gasp. "A little bit more time with me?" Sabine didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and listened to the soft sounds of Charis breathing. She let out a sigh and let herself go underwater again, refusing to come up for air unless Charis was with her.

* * *

"I don't get the point of this." Eli said as Lei held up a dress to herself, Jahen laid on the couch with a magazine over his face; most likely sleeping... again. For the last 2 hours Lei and Vice were squealing over Lola's songs, singing along with her and getting the lyrics all wrong. Daara on the other hand sat next to Seth reading another one of Lei's magazine, Seth, like Jahen, was napping.

"What's not to get? It's the gala awarding our parents for their work in the wars." Lei twirled around in her dress. "I can't wait to see my dad when he was younger, maybe I'll get a glance at my grandfather."

"I heard Krew was a fat old bastard." Seth said, Lei threw a shoe at him.

"And I heard your dad worked for that fat old bastard!"

"Meh." Seth said rolloing over.

"Then he worked for my dad," Kahen said walking into the room, over her shoulder was a bag. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up with things."

"It's okay!" Lei said skipping over to Kahen. "You're just in time, did you see Sabine on your way here?"

"Nope."

"Oh well." Lei said pulling out a pink dress. "This gala is gonna be the bomb."

"Don't say that." Eli grumbled. "Something always goes wrong when you say that."

"So?" Lei giggled. "It wouldn't matter, everyone in this room is a child of the heroes and heroines of the war! Do you really think someone would be stupid enough to attack the Praxis Family?" Lei said looking over to Kahen, then to Jahen. "The rulers of Haven City? Or the Vice Family?"

"But we didn't do anything in the wars... we kept to ourselves!" Vice said applying lipgloss.

"So?" Lei laughed. "And how 'bout the Krew Family? My mother and grandfather were feared as crime bosses! And we can't forget about the Mars."

"Meh," Eli said laying down. "I think it'll be a waste of my time."

"And the award for the under statement of the year goes to..." Seth grumbled as the girls laughed.

TBC...


	10. I Need A Hero

**Paradise Eco**

Two years ago, I thought this fanfiction series would be over... oh gwad I'm so slow! I just keep finding plot twist that I love, and new things to shove into this fanficton. I found my old _SILENCE IS EVERYTHING_ book outline, and found that we are way behind.

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 10: I Need A Hero_

Hero Day. The one day of the year, where the heros of the Dark Wars -K.G., F.L. and ex- Underground Ops- party ontop of the world. Sabine fiddled with her hair as she walked down the long Haven Palace grand hall, her one arm was linked with Charis.

"I'm nervous." Sabine whispered.

"I've meet your family."

"Not on good terms."

"Hmm," Charis pondered. "Good point."

She stopped. "We can escape now."

"No way," Charis said scooping Sabine's slender body up, she squealed as Charis carried her half down the hallway before she bit him.

"Oh Sabby!" Lei's cheerful voice cooed, Sabine gasped and pushed Charis away from her. She frowned at the sad look on Charis' face, she blushed and ran down the hallway to the other blonde. "There you are!" Lei grumbled taking her hand. "Come on our parents are going to give their speeches!"

"Are my parents here?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lei giggled. "If I remember correctly, Daddy-Dearest saved the world..." She counted on her fingers. "5 times!"

"Don't remind me." Sabine groaned as Lei threw open the doors, Sabine blinked when she saw many banners flying high. Reds. Blues. Greens. Browns. She followed Lei through the crowds, shaking the hands of many dressed in Red and hugging others that were dressed in Blue. When she reached where her brothers were holding up fort, she dropped down beside Eli. "What is this?" She whispered.

"Hero Day. Dad and everyone else in this room saved Haven City, Spargus, Forgotten City, Kras City and Triban." Eli mumbled as a group of elderly men in red approached them.

"I remember reading about the DWP," The first man said. "I was shocked by it, and when Jak escaped... I feared for my life. Then he saved the city... twice!"

"Who would've known that that young man," The second man chuckled. "Would create two beautiful children?"

"Thanks, but Jak has more then two children." Eli said taking Sabine's hand. "There's Sabine and I, and of course Prince Herr and-" The music stopped when the doors were thrown open, making a loud banging sound. Standing in the door way was Seth and Vice, they were both aguring as they came in.

"And then there's Seth." Sabine laughed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome... Jak Mar!" Everyone stood to their feet and clapped. Eli jumped up with Herr and Twila, the two children whistled as Jak hugged Keria. Shock Torn's hand, awkwardly hugged Ashelin. He nodded to Erol, before hugging the very pregnant Montely. Before he made it to the microphone, Daxter jumped on his shoulder.

"And the amazing Daxter!"

"Yah dad!" Obby shouted from Eli's shoulder, both boys smirked sitting down.

"Thank you everyone." Jak said. "Daxter and I are very happy to be here to enjoy Hero Day... Dax do you remember that day we pulled the Time Portal down the cliff? Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Nope. Did I ever think I would be this amazing?" Daxter smirked and leaned on Jak's head. "Did I ever think your first words would be 'I'm gonna kill Praxis!'? Not really." Jak nodded, he turned to Keira.

"Keria, did you ever think we would be here in this time? Did you ever think that we would've gotten married in Kras City? And had our children? Seth, Elijah, Sabine and Herr?" Eli looked to his mother, her green eyes were getting teary as Montley hugged her. "I never thought," Jak went on. "That I would be standing here today, I thought my life would end a dozen times in the prison but now I'm out and I'm free to travel among the citie-"

"Oh what a speech, freak." Someone clapped, everyone turned. Standing in the doorway was Chancellor Ives, in all his glory. He used his cane to support him as he wobbled up the isle, behind him a group of green Emerald Grauds followed. "Oh did you all think that I died?" Ives laughed. "You're all mistaken."

"Chancellor Ives," Charis said sneaking out of the group. "What are you-"

"Silence Charis," Ives snapped. "Jak my boy, I have a little problem with our recent agreement. It seems that even the grand city of Kras is being over shadowed by the dusty Wasteland and Haven, but I have to remind you... that Kras is war torn."

"That's your own fault!" Lei shouted, she stepped out into the isle. "I might've been born in Kras, but that city is a wasteland now. Gangs, sex and drugs... everyone knows the city can't be-" Lei stopped mid-sentence when Ives pointed a gun at her, in the crowd Dark Eco sparked and within a second Seth was in the isle bending the gun back. Eli was behind Ives bending his arm back, Sabine ran out and stood in front of Lei.

"Get out of here." Seth growled. "This day is for heroes,"

Eli kicked Ives to the ground. "And you're a coward." Ives stood and grabbed Charis.

"This isn't over!" Ives shouted. "I won't stop until one of us is dead, Jak! That includes your freak of nature children!"

"Charis!" Sabine shouted and ran down the isle before the door slammed on her. "Charis!" She cried again. The platinum blonde turned, staring at all the people. Eli's heart sunk as Obby jumped onto his shoulders, he glanced to Seth. His faced twisted in disgust, Sabine was in love with Charis.

_"Explains where she got all those hickeys."_ Dream Grante laughed, she twisted her finger around a lock of hair. Eli turned back to Sabine, she looked alone there before, in front of his very eyes, she vanished.

* * *

Sabine hugged herself as she cried, the rain was coming down steadily as she sat alone in the gardens. She was scared and alone, again. Something that only Charis seemed to fix, something that she always felt when she lived with her old friends. She cried even harder again, her old life. She missed it so much. She missed being so carefree, she missed being the only person she had to worry about.

"Impressive." Someone said, Sabine turned and looked at Jak. Her blonde father stood under an umbrella, he held out his hand. "Turning invisible solves... some problems, I found it more useful while battling the Dark Markers."

"I just wanted too..."

"And you can do it without a Precursor Oracle Head."

"I needed to..." She covered her head as Jak sat down beside her on the barrel.

"Sabine, I know you haven't been apart of this world for long and it's taking long for your to adjust. Stay away from Charis from now on," Jak said squeezing her shoulders. "Understood?"

"Understood." She whimpered.

"Come on lets get you home, you can drive if you want."

Sabine's lip twitched. "Drive you say?"

TBC...


	11. You Drive Me Crazy

**Paradise Eco**

This is chapter where everything takes off. Where everything starts to wind up and is getting ready to kill everything in it's path! MUAHAHAHA... *cough* sorry I didn't update, I was in my city's Santa Claus Parade for our library! Lots of marching, but it was totally worth seeing people yelling "Merry Christmas!" and the children dancin to Hannah Montana.

* * *

_**Silence Is Everything**_

_Chapter 11: You Drive Me Crazy_

Lei kicked a can, it danced on the broken road before landing in the gutter. Once it was a part of the street, that was beautiful. Everything here was beautiful, until the world forgot about the war torn Kras City. The city was still in war mode, nothing had changed for two years. Not since Chancellor Ives came back, and since Grante died. She looked at the old schools of Precursor Private and Kras City High, the schools that she and Grante went to. Now both laid in rumble, both being the last class to graduate before the bombs blew them away. She turned her head again, across the street was where she ate lunch. It was a simple bench, not important to anyone that passed by... but not a homeless women slept on it.

"Father Time has taken his toll on this place." Jahen grumbled, he glanced up to Lei as she kept walking. Her heels echoing in the empty streets. When Lei said she wanted to visit her old home, he hoped she was talking about Triban but instead she took the turn into Kras City.

The blonde kept walking down the street, down alleys she saw people huddling by fires or making out. Doing something either to keep warm or make money, sometimes a bit of both. She stopped at a fence, a fence that stopped the new Slummers of Kras City out of the less damaged areas of Kras City. Her old mansion was there, but she knew Jinx and Rayn were now living there. She turned her head, down near the Heights was where Grante's new family bloomed. The pregnant Montley was due any day now, and Erol worked within the gaurd, again.

"Lei, say something. Anything, would be better then this silence." Jahen shouted.

Lei opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. But she felt the wet tears fall down her cheek, she turned and walked past Jahen.

"Lets go back to sanity."

* * *

"Tanning." Sabine simply said when Eli blocked her light. "Go. Away."

"I was thinking Sabine." Eli said. "What would happen if you gone back to normal, like how I am now."

Sabine snorted. "You aren't normal, you talk to your dead girlfriend."

"I don't not! Who told you!"

"You do to and the whole gang knows too."

"She's not dead."

"From what I saw that night," Sabine said adjusting her sunglasses. "Shot through the chest, broken glass slices and fell off a cliff." She looked up to Eli. "You can't get much dead then that."

"You don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to ask the Oracle in the Volcano."

"Why the Volcano? There's 2 in the city, 1 in Forgotten and 2 in the temple! Why must you choose the most dangerous one?"

"It'll be fun, and I haven't drove since..."

"Eli, the Marauders are out." Sabine said sitting up. "They're cars are faster, and they have hideouts located everywhere!"

"And?" Eli grumbled eager to get going.

"You drive like old people make love." Sabine stood. "So I'm coming with!" Eli groaned and followed his bouncing sister, he'd heard tales from Seth, his dad and Herr about her driving but never had a chance to get in the car with her. He also heard that it was a death sentence. Sabine snapped the mix-match goggles on her face and roared the Dune Hopper to life, the gates were barely open when Sabine threw it into full power and raced towards the Precursor Monk Temple.

* * *

The Dune Hopper slid to a stop outside the pillars of the Precursor Monk Temple, Sabine stood on the seat and smirked. "Touchdown."

**"LAND!**" Eli cried and jumped out of the car, he hugged the ground. "I'm alive!"

"Oh shut up." Sabine snapped and spun the keys on her finger. "I'm a good driver."

"You," Eli pointed at her. "Tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't." She snorted.

"Yes you did, you aimed for solid things! Like trees, rocks... Marauders!"

"Baby wanna a tissue?"

"No." Eli growled, suddenly realizing she was starting to sound a lot like Seth. She flipped her hair and walked into the temple, Eli groaned and followed his sister into the Temple. He followed her through the maze-like hallways, passing monks that prayed or were teaching children the meanings of the Precursors. Eli stopped in circle, he pulled out his Mar Amulet and used it to gain entrance into the Great Precursor Oracle room.

"Why are we in here again?" Sabine said picking up one of the Dark War's statues of a dead Precursor. "This isn't the way to the Volcano, I heard it involves gliders."

"We have to ask for permission."

"Permission?" Sabine laughed. "What are we, five?"

"It's better to ask," Eli mumbled as he walked past the larger Precursor Statue, something that hasn't talked since his father last spoke to it. Eli glanced back at Sabine as she checked her reflection in the mirror, he rolled his eyes and walked towards the edge. "Seem? Are you here?"

_"Don't worry Elijah, you can use the-"_ Eli glared at Sabine, her fake Seem voice echoed through-out the open area. She smirked and jumped on the platform, Eli rolled his eyes and shouted for Seem, again. His voice though was covered by the loud groan from the Precusor Statue, Eli stumble as the statue made the whole place shake.

"Who dares wake me from my slumber?" The Precursor Statue bellowed.

"Um..." Eli said climbing to where Sabine stood. "Elijah and Sabine Mar?"

"The Children of Mar? No. There is one missing. Do not return until all three of you stand in presence."

"Um... excuses me, almighty stone cut-out," Sabine waved her hands. "And why should we waste our time getting Seth for you? He's like a busy Commander."

"Without three, the key will not appear. Bring me the key and you will each receive a treasures you only dream about."

"Stony knows what a girl likes," Sabine smirked and put her goggles on. "Lets go find our other third."

* * *

"Pull." Seth shouted, 5 plates went into the air and the boys fired. Only 3 out of 2 actually hit the plates, Seth smirked and pointed at the 2. Only a kid, and yet they came to his headquarters begging to be a BAT Boy. Most likely they needed the money for their families or something to do since the schools were burned down, or trying to get a piece of the sex trade. Whatever it was, Seth wasn't gonna go easy on them. "One and Three, give me... oh I don't know 700 push-ups."

"Yes Commander!" The boys shouted back, they dropped to the ground and started to work.

"SETH!" A female voice shouted. Ryren turned his head from Seth's shoulder.

"Mayday, Queen on her way."

Seth smirked as Vice stomped up to his large life-graud like chair. "Pull!" Now 3 plates were fired, and all 3 broken when shot. "Pull!"

"Seth when were ya gonna tell me?"

"About what? Give me laps!" Seth shouted, the boys swung their guns over their shoulders and started running. "Seriously Vice you need to be more clear about things."

"About your plans to take a couple days off for Kahen and Jahen's Birthday Party."

"It's my birthday too." Seth laughed. "You sad you can't give me a birthday present?"

"No. Ya can't just take a couple days off, Seth! Slade is still out there and he's plottin' somethin'!"

"Yah I'm on that." Seth said leaning back in his chair. "Am I running some sort of girls camp? Lets see some hustle boys!"

"What are ya workin' on to find Slade?"

"I'm waiting for him to strike first."

"WHAT!" Vice shouted.

"Must you shout?"

"I think ya are trying to give me a heart attack." Vice screamed. "No plans at all?"

"No ma'am."

"Sooner or later he'll make a move, then we'll catch him. It's the waiting game." Ryren said dropping his yo-yo to the ground, he smirked and pulled it back up.

"What about Chancellor Ives? He's most likely still pissed from tha last meeting we had wit him." Vice said pacing. "We should work more on our arm, I need a strong, better, more manly army."

"My boys will be ready for anything Ives plans." Seth laughed.

"Children do not fight wars!" Vice screamed.

"True but my boys aren't children, they're soldiers." Seth said jumping down from his chair. "That's enough boys! Good work today, hit the showers!" The boys that had been running for non-stop for a good 10 minutes, ran again towards the entrance of the make-shirt arena. Seth turned to Vice, he hooked an arm around her shoulders. "My Queen, Glamour Vice my boys are ready no matter what you say. They are smart and from different teachers from the community, the boys learn how to shot, fight and first-aid. Anything happens to our Triban, and we'll be ready."

"That why we're called Boy Army of Triban. BAT." Ryren smirked leaning on her head.

* * *

Keira groaned when she heard the bed squeak, she rolled over and cuddle closer to Jak. When she reached out, there was nothing. She opened her eyes to see Jak sitting up in the bed, closer to the edge. Listening. He wasn't moving, he was watching the open door. She sat up, he turned to her and pressed his fingers to her lips.

Silence.

She nodded and reached under the bed, grabbing a small 2 shot pistol she watched as Jak climbed out of the bed and into the hallway. She threw the sheets back and followed him, the lightning from outside lit up the hallway enough for he to see Jak peeking into Herr's room. He nodded and closed the door, he started down the stairs. She followed taking one step at a time, someone was in their house. Jak always heard it before she ever did, and she was pretty sure there had been more people in their house before.

"Jak..." Keira whispered as she saw someone move past the window, Jak ran to the window. Nothing. Keira let out a small sigh, it was just an open window. There was nothi-

Lightning let up the whole room, writing all over the walls in red was _"and life is a road, and love is the river that keeps flowing... "_ Keira screamed as the figure that was by the window, stood by the door. It was a women, with blonde hair. Her eyes were dark purple, and she moved towards Keira... just before the lights went out.

"KEIRA!" Jak shouted, she knew he'd changed right away. Anything to protect the mother of his children.

"Mom? Dad!" She heard Eli's voice, right before the lights flicked on. Keira expected her son to run across the room and embrace her, but he didn't. He stared at his father, Keira followed his gaze to where Jak had pinned the women. Dark's claws went right through the skin, and out through the back of the pierced belly. Keira backed up, tears welling up in her eyes. A scream caught in her throat.

Jak stepped back catching Sabine in his arms, her head fell back as blood dripped down her stomach. "Sabine!" Jak shouted, he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "Sabine! Oh my god," He whispered. "Come on Sabine open your eyes."

"In the end," The group turned, standing on the broken window seal was the women... or girl. Her long white-blonde hair blowing in the wind, Eli's mouth dropped and he stepped towards her.

"Lola?"

"I want to be standing at the beginning with you." She said, Eli stepped closer and reached out to her.

"I know who you are... I think."

"With y-" Lola screamed when Keira shot at her.

"Mom! No!" Eli shouted and jumped at Lola, who pushed Eli away. "Lola! Stop!" Eli shouted, the girl tackled his mother in a fight for the gun. Eli ran over his his mother, trying to pull her away from the vice grip of Lola's hands. She jumped away, holding her wounded shoulder before jumped out the window. "Lola wait!" Eli shouted from the window, he watched as the butterfly-like creature fluttered away into the darkness. "I have questions..."

TBC...


	12. Friends On The Other Side

**Paradise Eco**

It's finally snowed in my part of Canada, but now it's melting! But there was enough of it to be considered a snow fall! Yah! So here's the next chapter of Silence Is Everything, it's an important chapter that took forever to write! But I've been really looking forward to writing it! Anyways please review, and updates should be more often now since it's almost Christmas Break!

* * *

**_Silence Is Everything_**

_Chapter 12: Friends On The Other Side_

Slade ate a single strawberry as he heard the news about Sabine being attacked, Kahen was enjoying this too as she drank wine from a fluted glass.

"This is too perfect!" Kahen giggled. "Everything is falling into place now!"

Slade nodded. "You know what you have to do now."

"Oh what fun I shall have!" Kahen said jumping off the bed, in only her panties and bra. "They won't know what hit them! And then they'll all bow to me." She danced around the room. "You gave me powers that not even Seth could give me!"

"Remember they're on loan, use them and do what I've ordered you to do."

"What are you going to do today?" She said jumping back on the bed.

"Paying a visit to Daara," He tossed the stem to the ground. "I think it's time to start what we've been leading up to."

* * *

"Twila!" Herr shouted as she ran down the streets of Haven, she wanted her palm read again before her birthday. After hours of her begging for him to take her back to the Bazaar, he'd finally agreed- but only after she locked him outside of the city without a key to get back in. The dark skinned girl stopped when they came to the tent. Beautiful designs on the outside, of butterflies and flowers.

"This is it!" She said grabbing Herr's hand. "Come on!"

"Twila she's can't really read your palm, she's only-" Inside the tent the flap slapped close and fire sparked on the pikes, Twila squealed and dropped down in front of the women. Her gray hair sticking out at different angles, she smiled and held out her hand.

"My, my well isn't it Twila and Herr."

"Hi." Twila giggled. "We've come back and it's almost my birthday!"

"Really? A women you are becoming." The women laughed, Herr rolled his eyes and dropped down beside Twila. "Ahh and you brought your boyfriend with you."

"Yes." Twila said while Herr said, "No."

"I mean..." Twila giggled. "He's my friend, that happens to be a boy."

"Love finds it's way young ones."

"I'm not here to know my future." Herr snapped bitterly.

"Yes," She said taking Twila's hand in hers. "I see you shall be apart of a great episode of danger and life, but you won't get out of it. Three dark people will take over the world again, and you shall be standing in the dark watching the ones you love die." Twila pulled her hand away.

"That's not fair! You're suppose to tell me good things!"

"But it's the truth." The women laughed, she glanced to Herr.

"No!" Twila screamed. "I won't hear it! You're a liar!"

"Don't you disrespect little girl!" The women shouted. "You're in my world now, not in yours! And I've got friends on the other side." The whole tent went dark, Herr reached out and grabbed Twila's hand as fire came around the women. She smirked and stood. "I've got magic and things I've never tried," She pulled off her cape.

"Kahen!" Herr shouted. The brunette smirked and dropped cape to the ground, a long black dress tight to her form. Her eyes sparking with danger, Herr squeezed Twila's hand as Kahen kicked the table to the side. The whole room lit up with masks of different creatures, some with sad faces, others with closed eyes.

"Hello Herr," Kahen said as the masks mocked her voice. "Let me tell you a little something of your future." She bent down in front of him. "In your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be." Herr's face fell. A man? Something he always wanted. He wanted to be like his elder siblings. Have the kind heart of Elijah, the deadly power of Seth's and Sabine's stunning ability to control Dark Eco.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kahen laughed. "Well, well then... Shake my head children," She smiled at Twila. "Come on shake a poor sinners hand." Twila grabbed it, Herr glared at her before he took Kahen's hand. Her smile sudden turned dark. "Yes..." All the masks came off the walls. She let go of Herr's hand and pulled Twila to her feet, she through her into the a mirror. "Are you ready? The time of Slade Power is here! Transformation central!" She grabbed Herr and stuck a needle in his arm, he screamed as the deadly poison went into his blood.

"Herr!" Twila screamed.

"Can you feel it? You're, you're changing alright... I hope you're happy now!" Herr dropped to the ground as his skin went pale, his hair went the colour of night and his screaming turned into a growl. Kahen laughed as she spun the mirror with Twila trapped inside of it, she leaned on the wall as a mask went on Herr's face. "But if ain't... don't blame me, you can blame my friends on the other side!"

* * *

Daara's head snapped up. The wind suddenly changed, her eyes darted around looking around for him. The children that played near her kept on giggling, not noticing the change. Other older monks noticed, they pulled out their staffs as the statue of Mar exploded. Everything went from peaceful to war zone, the rest of the children ran to Daara as her monks jumped in front of them holding their staffs. From behind the rumble, someone clapped.

"Very impressive Daara, but men in tattoos and dresses don't scare me." Slade stepped over the seal of Mar. "You of all people should know that."

"You're playing with dark forces." Daara warned. "You and Kahen."

Slade laughed. "Kahen is just a pawn." He pulled out his blade. "As are you, a simple piece of the game that I need to win."

"This is not a game, and no blood shall be spilled here!"

"Aye," Slade said. "I understand," He said before throwing his sword, slicing the head of three monk's clean off and wounding two others. The children screamed as blood pumped out of the bodies, Daara didn't move as blood was splattered on her face. "Until someone did that..." He whipped his sword on his leg. "Now Daara, you're going to do what I say or I'll kill everyone of your followers!"

"They do not follow me." Daara whispered. "They wish to live a life for the Precursors."

"How dumb." Slade laughed, this time her fired and shot three of the remaining monks and five children. Daara winced.

"Do not hurt the children!"

"I don't like children." Slade said stepping on the bodies of the monks. "Tell them to shut up."

"Go children," Daara said to the rest, they nodded and ran off. She turned back to Slade. "You are a sick man."

"So I've heard." Slade said running his hand along the blade.

"You're going to kill me." Daara whispered.

"Do you want to die?"

She closed her eyes. Seth. Her mother. She did not want to leave them with her corpse, she sat down and inter linked her fingers. Slade bent down in front of her, grabbing her hair he sliced along her collarbone. Blood bubbled right to the surface, flowing over her dress and onto the seal of Mar necklace she was wearing. He ripped it off, along with her purple slash. Daara pressed her hand to the hollow of her neck. Where the seal sat for over three years. She was not dead. She looked up to Slade with teary eyes.

"I am not dead."

"No shit." Slade said kicking her onto her back. "But with these, I shall start a war. A war of grief, of madness and something Seth will be blamed for." He smirked. "He'll go insane thinking that you, the girl he loves, has died by my hands."

"I'll tell him I'm-" She stopped when something dropped down behind her. She turned her head. Lola stood with a sword, her eyes glazed over as she walked over to her.

"No you won't, you see Lola here is gonna make sure that you stay silent."

"What really happened to Grante?" Daara snapped.

"Oh believe me she's dead, but with the Dark Master's Magic we brought her back..." Slade laughed. "But she really isn't the same girl that Elijah may remember, she's something darker now. And the Master wants something for her, a token."

"Me?"

Slade laughed again. "Stop thinking so highly of yourself, monk!" Slade stepped around her. "He wants the ones who walk in darkness, and light."

"Jak, Elijah, Seth, Herr and Sabine?" Daara mumbled.

"Bingo." Slade smirked.

"How does Lola play into it?"

"Oh, her?" Slade said hooking his arm around the blonde's neck. "This girl is Grante, the darker version of Grante. Her soul on the other hands is wandering around, Kahen has seen it. She's heard Eli and you talk to her." Daara stiffened, she glances around. Grante was no where to be seen. "Now come Daara," Slade said walking away from Lola. "It's time for you to join the other in the Winterlands."

TBC...


End file.
